Metroid: Alternate Universe
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: We all know Samus and Ridley are eternal enemies due their past. But how things would be if they met under different circumstances?


**A/N:** Hi people!, I was browsing over DA and found an image made by PirateLordRidley which inspired me to do this story, with his permission of course. The link is in my profile. Some spoilers for the Metroid E-Manga, but it'll be AU as well.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metroid or the image that inspired this fic. They belong to Nintendo and PirateLordRidley respectively

_This _is for thoughts.

**Metroid: Alternate Universe**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 0 (Prologue) Birth of a Bond<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The simplest of choices have a repercussion in how history plays. In Samus' case, a certain meeting was different, making who would have become her deadliest foe, into her greatest ally.<strong>_

Little Samus Aran was wandering happily in one of the forests surrounding the mining facility in the colony named K-2L. She then stopped when she felt someone watching her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

No sound was made, except for a little tapping.

"Hey Samus." A child's voice was heard.

Samus turned to see two kids, one was plump and another had a pointy hat.

"What are you doing here?" The pointy-hat asked.

"Everyone's going to the docks!" Plump asked.

"Something about a new ship." Pointy continued.

"They called it a 'Chozo' ship or something like that. It's pretty weird." Chubby explained.

Samus' eyes lit up in curiosity, forgetting about before for the moment.

"Where, where?" She asked.

They left as soon as Samus asked that, leaving whatever watched Samus alone for the time being.

* * *

><p>The docks were full of activity since two cloaked beings that had come from the ship were asking to borrow some of the Afloraltite, but the chief of the mines, Rodney Aran, a.k.a. Samus' father, was discussing with them about it; all the parties unaware of the children rushing towards them.<p>

"Wait up, Samus!" Chubby yelled, trying to catch up to the blond.

"No way!" The blonde replied, not watching where she was going and…

THUD!

"Samus 'Kyaa!'d' at the thump and widened her eyes when she noticed the figure's face under the cloak. It was a humanoid-looking bird, although it looked like he had seen many years pass. She felt afraid a bit.

"Samus!" Rodney called. "You're not allowed here!"

"Papa." Samus called to him.

"Oh my, you sure are energetic." The birdman said, kneeling to Samus' level. "Are you hurt?"

Samus shook her head, still fearful.

"Is this your first time meeting a Chozo?" He asked, making Samus give a shaky nod.

"There's nothing to fear." He said with a kind smile on his beaked face and a hand where his heart would be. "We may look different…but we have the same heart as you do, so be at ease."

"My name is Old Bird, but you can call me Grandpa Bird." He introduced himself. "Would you like to be friends?"

"I'm Samus Aran and I'm 3-years-old." Samus introduced herself, her fear now gone. "And sure!"

She then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him.

"Can you come with me, please?" Samus eagerly asked as she kept dragging him.

"Eh?" Old Bird said surprised. "Oh, very well."

"Samus, wait!" Rodney called out to her.

"Lord Old Bird?" The other cloaked figure called out to them.

"Please continue with the negotiations, Gray Voice!" Old Bird asked, being still dragged by smaller, yet stronger girl.

Gray Voice lowered his cloak, revealing he was the same as Old Bird, yet he looked younger.

"That girl will be the death of me." Rodney sighed, gaining a look from Gray Voice.

* * *

><p>"It's here." Samus told Old Bird. "I know someone was watching me."<p>

Old Bird watched Samus frantically looking around the forest to find whatever had been watching her.

"Where are you?" Samus asked and kept searching until for the second time that day…

THUMP!

"Ouch!" Samus yelped as she fell on her and then looked at what she had bumped into. "A white cotton ball…"

That's what the creature's visage could be made of. It was covered in white fur, had two pointy ears at the top of its head, beady blackish-red eyes and seemed to stand on two bird-like limbs. It roughly stood a head shorter to than Samus' full height.

"Hello, little birdie." Samus quietly said as she presented herself. "I'm Samus…I'm three-years-old."

She reached her hand to the creature as it cocked its head to the side as well as twitching its ears. Then it did something that made Samus giggle in glee…it got scared and tried to escape, only to trip on its own legs and comically trying to get up to no avail.

It was at this moment Old Bird was able to catch up to the energetic Samus and also chuckled at Little Birdie trying to get up.

"It seems to be scared." Old Bird informed Samus.

"But I'm not scary!" Samus opened her arms at Birdie's direction "See? I'm just fine!"

It stopped struggling for a bit, allowing Samus to put it back on its feet while looking at her. Samus took this chance to fish out a cookie from her little backpack and offered it to Birdie. It sniffed the treat and then took a bite of it.

"Even if we look different…" Samus tried to pet it, to which she smiled at achieving it. "…we can still be friends!"

Birdie finished the impromptu meal and started to rub against Samus, making her giggle.

"It seems fond of you." Old Bird said, chuckling at the scene. "Maybe you should give it a name."

"A name?" Samus asked, getting in a thinking pose. "I think I'll call you…Ridley!"

For a few seconds there was silence, until it was broken by Samus' giggles, Old Bird's chuckles and Ridley's screeches.

* * *

><p>Time after they got acquainted, Samus and Old Bird returned to the docks along with Ridley who became quite popular with Virginia a.k.a. Samus' mother, calling him Fluffy (to Ridley's apparent chagrin) and then rubbing his belly (To his joy). Since Rodney wasn't able to let them borrow the Afloraltite without a reason, they apologized for the problems and prepared to leave.<p>

"Are you leaving so soon?" Samus asked, still holding Ridley. "We just became friends."

"I'm afraid so." Old Bird replied. "We have much to do."

With this farewell, Old Bird and Gray Voice boarded their ship and left the planet, but not before hearing one last thing.

"Come back soon, Grandpa Bird!" Samus called out and Ridley mimicked her, well…he screeched instead.

* * *

><p>Inside the ship, a conversation was being held by the two Chozo.<p>

"We knew it wasn't meant to be..." Gray Voice said. "…and we won't have enough energy without the Afloraltite."

"Indeed…and the plan must be rushed as well." Old Bird replied with a serious face. "We cannot allow Metroid to remain asleep!"

"The more time we waste, the more time 'X' becomes a greater threat." He continued. "We have to end it before it gets to the federation."

* * *

><p>Unknown to the Chozo, there was another ship hidden, a large one. Inside this ship, sitting on a throne-like chair was an armored figure with a visor which covered the wholfe face, hiding the identity of the figure and a mane-like plume coming from the back of the helmet.<p>

"Why would those old coots go there?" He asked.

"Lord Weavel!" One of the crewmates called him. "We've detected a large energy source. It's confirmed to be Afloraltite; this planet may be a mining facility of the Federation."

"Did you say Afloraltite?" The now named Weavel asked and got a nod as an answer. "Seems we found something worth our time!"

Weavel rose from his chair and gestured to the crew who looked like humanoid crab-like creatures.

"Okay people, get yourselves together!" He barked. "Time to work!"

The crew roared in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back in K-2L, the cargo ship was in chaos. Taking this moment as cue, Rodney appeared in the cargo ship's cockpit.<p>

"Why aren't we taking off?" He asked the co-pilots. "Or any feedback from Control Tower?"

"None, chief." One of them said "There's something blocking all transmission in the whole atmosphere!"

"Say what?" Rodney asked.

"Not only that." The techie continued. "Even the electron-beam map is malfunctioning."

"The map? It says the brightest spot is the power facility in here…" Rodney pondered this. "It seems to be pointing the place with the greatest energy source…."

The realization hit Rodney hard as he began to call orders.

"Sound the alarms and send a distress code to the Federation!" He exclaimed. "Cut the energy and abandon ship! Do as we trained!"

"Sir, does this mean…" Another techie asked in the rush.

"I'm afraid so." Rodney said. "The Space Pirates are coming."

* * *

><p>Again in the forests, Samus was playing with Ridley when he stopped and started growling in direction of the ships.<p>

"Ridley, what's wrong?" Samus asked him and looked at where Ridley was. "What's that?"

A big cloud was rising from there and sooner than later…

BOOM!

"!" Exclaimed Samus as the shockwave hit her and Ridley, sending both tumbling a few feet.

"Wha…what was that?" She asked and began the trek back with Ridley hot on her small heels.

* * *

><p>The once peaceful place now looked fit to be a warzone. Weavel was in the air using a jetpack and checking the onslaught.<p>

"Their energy is out." Weavel said. "Let's kick some ass, people!"

"Roger, Lord Weavel!" A random pirate replied.

"Just mind the Afloraltite." Weavel told them. "One shot in a high-enrgy source and we'll go kaboom!"

"Our priority is to silence this place." Weavel continued, a dark smirk forming behind his helmet. "Kill everyone in here! We'll collect the boon later!"

The pirates clamored their agreement as they shot, cut and practically turned the place into a slaughterhouse. He turned around when he heard small steps.

"Mama, Papa, where are you?" Samus asked as she came closer to where Weavel was. "Did something happen?"

Weavel stared at her, somehow surprised. As for Ridley, he was growling at him as well as baring his fangs.

"Lord Weavel." A pirate appeared at Weavel's side. "The facility is ours. We're beginning transportation of the containers."

"Good, make it fast." Weavel said and dismissed him, looking again at the two little ones.

"You're Mr. Weavel, right?" Samus asked him, holding Ridley back who seemed to want to tear him out with his fangs. "I…I'm Samus…th…three-years old."

Weavel just kept staring, amused at the girl's naivety.

"You're not scary…I'm fine…" She said, trying to act brave in the face of the situation. "Even if you look different…we can still be friends."

Weavel smiled inwardly at her.

"You're so cute I may regret this later, but that is impossible because…" He said at the girl as he raised his cannon at her. "…you and your pet are about to die!"

"KYAA!" Samus yelled and curled in a ball while as Ridley used his small size and speed to climb the outstretched cannon and clamp his fangs in Weavel's plume, making him tumble and try to pry it off.

"Get off me, you freaking thing!" Weavel moved his head to get rid of Ridley, but he seemed set on not letting go. Ultimately and tired of it, Weavel used his left hand to grab and yank away the offending creature back to Samus.

These few seconds were enough for Virginia to arrive and see her daughter and friend.

"Samus, run!" Virginia told her. "Get yourself and Ridley out of here!"

This single act took Weavel's attention away from them, giving them enough time to run and hide. Regrettably, this single act of love would cost Virginia her life because Weavel pointed his cannon at her and fired, making her disappear in a plasma explosion.

"Mama!" Samus called out and Ridley whimpered. Thankfully, the sound of the blast deafened their voices, allowing them to remain hidden.

"We have what we wanted!" Weavel called his troops as he kept firing in dark glee. "Raze this place to the ground!"

* * *

><p>As the situation in the ground escalated, Rodney had amazingly snuck into the Pirates' cargo ship. His only weapon was a welding laser for repairs he took from another pirate.<p>

"_Damn it, I snuck in their ship but…what can I do now?_" Rodney pondered to himself. "_I can't let them go even this little amount, but the Federation Police doesn't seem likely to arrive on time._"

It seems luck wasn't on Rodney's side since he was spotted by two Space Pirates that were patrolling the area.

"Hey, you bastard!" Random Pirate #72 bellowed.

"How did you get in?" Random Pirate #145 demanded.

"Damn, just my luck…" Rodney muttered and aimed the laser towards the pirates.

"Isn't that just for repairs?" #72 laughed at him and aimed his built-in laser. "Just die!"

"!" #145's eyes widened. "If he fires that thing at the Afloraltite, we'll blow sky-high!"

"What? Oh…" #72's eyes widened at the implication.

"Oh indeed, you crab assholes!" Rodney exclaimed.- "Seems whatever you have between your ears is good for something."

"E…easy there…" "145 stammered. "Cut it out!"

"If you do that, you'll be a goner too!" #72 tried to reason.

Rodney was wheezing, his hands were trembling, but his face was a mask of determination.

"I'm so sorry Virginia, Samus." Rodney muttered. "It seems to be the only choice."

He pulled the trigger of the laser and a humongous burst of light engulfed them all.

"I love you, Samus, Virginia!" These were Rodney's last words as the blast incinerating them all.

* * *

><p>Weavel was having a good time indulging in senseless destruction when he heard the blast and turned his head to it.<p>

"Is that my ship on fire?" Weavel asked, seeing said vessel falling in flames towards him.

"_You__ gotta __be __kidding __me__…_" These were Weavel's thoughts as the flaing scrap of metal fell on him and began to heat his armor a lot.

* * *

><p>No more than a couple of hours had passed since the attack had stopped in failure but it felt like an eternity. The only ones walking around this butchery were Old Bird and Gray Voice who had caught the distress signal halfway their destination and pulled back. A shame this was what awaited them.<p>

"How terrible…" Old Bird drawled.

"I never thought it would be this bad when we caught the distress signal…" Gray Voice added as well.

"Such destruction…indeed the work of the Space Pirates." Old Bird muttered. "Not even a single survivor behind."

SCREEEE!

That screech, that familiar screech made Old Bird turn towards the setting sun where two figures were walking from, a child and a bird-like creature.

"Mama…papa…" The girl called fruitlessly while the creature screeched in synch.

"I…I don't believe it!" Old Bird's eyes seemed to want to escape from their sockets when he realized who they were. "Samus, Ridley?"

Samus pulled he head up and looked at the Chozo.

"G…Grandpa Bird, is that you?" Samus got closer to him and let him embrace her.

"It's okay little one, we're here." Old Bird gestured to himself and Gray Voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And with this tragic beginning, the tale of Samus and Ridley starts.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Hope you enjoyed this new fic of mine. Reviews and suggestion are welcome; flames will be blown away by Ridley's wings and thanks again to PirateLordRidley for letting me use his image as inspiration for it. See ya and have a good time!


End file.
